


Never Leave

by magicraindrop



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Escape, M/M, Newt Lives, Newt's infected, Safe Haven, The Death Cure, Thomas wants to save him, canon until their fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: So, I watched The Maze Runner: The Death Cure last week - and I am so not okay with that ending! Newt should have survived! So I've taken matters into my own hands and re-wrote the ending. With Newtmas being eventually canon of course!orWhere everything's the same except that Brenda, Minho and Gally arrive a minute earlier to save Newt's life and even make it out of the city with the perfect cure made from Thomas' blood.Oh and don't worry if you find the same story on Wattpad. I updated it there, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome everyone who shares my opinion on Newt surviving and Newtmas being canon.  
> Enjoy my little attempt at trying to cope with that movie.

“We got to go! Come on!” Thomas shouted at Newt. He tried to get him on to his feet. But he wouldn’t let him.  
Newt pulled at something around his neck. He sat on the ground breathing hard. He was fighting this demon, growing inside him, with everything he had. But he knew Minho wouldn’t be fast enough. He was a runner, yes. One of the best they’ve ever had. But he wouldn’t make it back in time. He needed Thomas to understand how important this was. 

Newt had ripped his necklace off and held it with shaking hands for his friend to take. 

“Take this! Take it!” He shouted, interrupted Thomas’ constant pleads for him to finally get going. To get him to safety. He must have noticed how desperate Newt was. He closed his hand over Newt's. 

“Please! Please, Tommy!“ Newt whispered. If this was one of the last clear thoughts he’d have then he was glad it was Thomas. It should always be Thomas.

Thomas looked him in the eyes, his own covered with sadness. Seeing his friend, the one he truly loved, taken by the illness, slowly killing him from inside, was ripping his heart apart. But he couldn’t let Newt down. Not now. Minho and Gally were off to get the cure. It would save him. He would live. He just had to. 

“All right” Thomas whispered. He slowly took the necklace out of Newt’s hand and put it in his pocket. He couldn’t think clearly anymore and paid no further attention to what Newt had just given him. He just had to get him out of there. 

Newt still sat in front of him, gasping for air. Blood was running out of his mouth, his eyes slowly turning black. No emotion, only pain was mirroring inside them.

“Don’t you dare, leave me now! You hear me?” Thomas pleaded. “We’ll make it! Come on!”

He put one arm around Newt’s back and lay his arm over his shoulders. He gathered all of the strength he had left and hauled his friend up with him.  
Newt groaned in pain but tried everything to stay awake, to fight the monster inside him. He couldn’t give up. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Thomas if he lost control over himself completely.  
Thomas stumbled forward, out of their hiding place. Newt could barely walk himself anymore so he tried to carry most of his weight. Around them, bombs exploded and one building after the other was consumed by the fire. It was like war. Screams, explosions, guns. They crossed every street as quick as possible to not get caught in the middle of gunfire. 

-

Brenda and the others had just arrived on top of a skyscraper. One of the few that was still intact. They ran outside just to see how complete destruction was taking over the city.

“We can’t stay here!”

But Brenda wouldn’t give up on her friends. She would never.

“Don’t worry. They’ll be here!”

-

Thomas had found a way through a broken glass door inside a building. They were getting nearer to the others. They’d get the cure in time. That’s what Thomas made himself believe.

Newt got weaker by the second and soon Thomas was carrying almost his whole weight by himself. He was exhausted and every bone in his body ached. But he kept going. Always kept going. For Newt.

“Almost there! Let’s go! Come on!” He encouraged his friend as he stumbled over the ground, pulling Newt with him. He knew his friends would come back this way. And they’d find them. He needed to bring Newt to them.

But suddenly it seemed like every remaining bit of strength Newt had saved in him left him. Thomas wasn’t prepared as he took his last step and fell right into him. He tried to balance them but was too weak. Newt fell first and took Thomas with him to the ground.

“No, no, no! Hey!” Thomas kneeled over him, trying to shake his friend back to consciousness. He put his ear to his chest, searching for a heartbeat. But he could only hear the shaking breaths. Newt tried everything to get some air back into his lungs. But with every breath he took, he got less and less. His view was no longer clear, everything was blurred and hazy. He could make out Thomas hovering over him, but couldn’t hear what he said, screamed. 

“Come on!” Thomas was close to tears. They couldn’t stop. Not now. He crawled to Newt’s head, took him from under his arms and pulled him with him. It took much more of him than he thought. Standing on shaking legs he walked backward, only having one thought in mind. Newt lives. Newt has to survive.  
But after some meters even the rest of his powers left him and he stumbled back on the ground, Newt landing on top of him.  
He tried to get up again, not stopping a second to catch his breath, but a voice interrupted him.

“Thomas?”

Teresa’s voice waved through the whole city. She talked directly to him. She wanted him to come back to her. Thomas got to his feet.

“You can save Newt. There is still time for him.” He looked back to Newt, laying on the floor, not moving anymore.

He listened to Teresa telling him, telling everyone, that he was the cure. His blood healed Brenda, his blood would heal everyone. It would heal Newt.  
The realization hit him like a train. It was like someone punched him in the stomach and all the air was sucked out of his lungs at once. He needed the cure. Right now. If his friends came back, they could help Newt for now and with his blood they could cure him completely. That was the solution.

Suddenly her voice was cut off and the energy seemed to have run out. He stood there, overwhelmed with all of the emotions that were fighting inside him.

He immediately turned back to Newt, to get him closer to their friends. But as he turned around he stumbled back in shock. Newt was standing on his own two feet, back turned towards him.

“Newt?” He asked with a shaking voice. 

But suddenly Newt turned around, eyes gone black, he wasn’t feeling pain anymore. He was feeling nothing. The Newt that once lived was gone. This one was just a copy, a bad copy. There was no life left inside him. Now it was the illness that ruled over his body.

The shock on Thomas' face was clearly visible but there was no one that could have seen it. He didn’t want to give up on Newt. Not now, not ever. They could still cure him, he could still survive. He had to.

“Newt” He tried again. 

Newt focused on the person in front of him, not knowing who he was. He himself wasn’t Newt anymore. There was just his empty body with no life, no soul and no beating heart inside of him.

He screamed as he rushed at Thomas. His voice not his own. Hoarse, low and full of fury. Thomas reacted immediately and jumped out of the way. Newt stumbled on the ground, screaming in rage. Thomas didn’t want to fight him, to hurt him. He just had to stop Newt from killing him.

“Newt! It’s me!” He tried. He hadn’t lost any hope that some part of the Newt he knew was still somewhere inside that monster.  
But if he was, he hadn’t heard him. He stumbled back to his feet to attack Thomas a second time.

-

The airplane stood still on top of the skyscraper. Everyone was tense. It would be the safest to just leave right now but they couldn’t do that. And Brenda would make them stay until all of their friends were back safe. No matter what. 

She leaned at the entrance, a small bottle of the cure in her hands.  
Suddenly they heard heavy steps running towards them. Not a second later Mhino and Gally were arriving on the roof breathlessly.

“Brenda!” Minho shouted. “Where’s the serum?” 

-

Thomas had tried to dodge every of Newt’s attacks. But in the end he didn’t succeed. It was like some sort of power had taken over Newt and there was no stopping him.

They fell and rolled over the ground, Thomas trying everything in his power to stop Newt. He threw him off of him. Thomas got to his feet again but Newt stayed kneeling on the ground, breathing hard.

“Tommy!” He suddenly shouted. Helplessly. Desperate. Thomas couldn’t believe his own ears.  
But Newt was trying his best to say focused, to not attack the one he loved. And the only way to save him was to kill himself.

“Kill me!”

Those words struck through Thomas like someone stabbed him. He couldn’t kill him. Never. He got closer to him, maybe help him staying here. In the reality. Fighting this demon inside him.

“Newt! I’m here!”

Newt had no chance. His mind was overpowered again and his only thought was to kill. He got up again and took Thomas by surprise, throwing him off his feet once more. He could keep him on the floor. And Thomas tried to stop him, to at least keep him occupied until his friends came back. They had to. Soon.  
But Newt wasn’t playing. He put his hands over Thomas’ throat, squeezing. Thomas couldn’t breathe.

“Newt, please!” He managed to choke out and push his hands away.

Suddenly Newt’s movements stilled, his screams quieting down. Thomas could make out Newt’s actual voice again. He breathing was still going hard and he saw in his eyes that it took everything of him to not let the evil consume him.

His eyes roamed over Thomas and himself, realizing what he’d done.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” He gasped. He never wanted it to end like that. “I’m sorry, Tommy!”  
Thomas just lay on the ground, holding Newt upright. He wasn’t in total control of his powers but he’d help him. He’d get him back to who he was.

“It’s okay.” He breathed, somewhat relieved. “It’s okay.”

His features relaxed a bit, now that he could see the real Newt again. He knew none of this was his doing. 

But suddenly the screaming, hoarse voice came back, Newt’s eyes blackening again. Before it would get out of hand Newt grabbed the gun, still stuck on Thomas’ side. He lifted it up to his own head, wanting to end it right there. He couldn’t let Thomas do it. He couldn’t lay such a huge weight on his shoulders.

“NO!” Thomas screamed, reaching up to throw the gun out of Newt’s hand. He wouldn’t lose him. Not like that. Not ever.

The monster inside Newt was back, screaming at the poor boy underneath him.

-

Brenda had wasted no time. She jumped out of the plane, running down the building into the streets. The two boys followed her, trying to keep up with her pace. 

“Brenda!” Minho shouted after her. She didn’t hear him.

“Thomas!” She screamed. She needed to find him and Newt, needed to save him. She clutched the small bottle with the serum in her hand.

-

Thomas pushed Newt off of him. He needed to get some distance between them again. He couldn’t keep up with that new strength. With horror in his eyes he saw Newt pulling his knife out of its shaft.  
Losing no time Newt attacked again, whipping the knife through the air. Thomas stumbled out of the way and fell to the ground. In no time Newt was over him again and tried to ram his knife into Thomas' chest.

Thomas clutched on Newt’s hands to keep him from doing so. But the fighting and constant pressure took its toll on him and Newt seemed to grow stronger with every minute.  
The tip of the knife scratched over Thomas’ shirt and his skin underneath. He screamed. Pain flooded his body.

-

“Thomas!” Brenda’s cry echoed through the empty building. The three entered just as Newt threw Thomas to the floor trying to stab him.

“No!” Gally screamed. They were too late. Newt wasn’t going to come back.

With the last remaining strength Thomas pushed Newt off of him, stumbling back. He heard his friends and turned towards them.

“Help me!” He screamed. “It’s not too late!”

He hadn’t focused for two seconds and Newt used that. He lunged out and prepared to throw his weapon at Thomas. 

“Thomas! Watch out!” Minho shouted.

Just as Thomas turned back around Newt’s knife reached him, cutting his cheek. He stumbled back and the knife fell to the ground scattering.  
Thomas felt blood running down his cheek but he didn’t care. They had to save Newt. That’s the only thing that was important right now.

Just before Newt could attack Thomas again Gally grabbed him to stop him and pushed him some meters away. Raged, Newt turned around to attack the next.  
Brenda and Minho where right there to help Thomas.

“We don’t have time! We need to save him!” Thomas shouted as Brenda wanted to look at his cheek. “Where’s the cure?”

She put the bottle into his hands. Shimmering blue liquid covered its insides.

“Guys!” Gally shouted, already lying on the ground with Newt over him trying to pry his gun out of his hands.

“We need to stop him from moving around!” Thomas shouted as he and Minho ran to help. Together they grabbed Newt’s arms and pulled him off of Gally.

“Gally? I need your help!” Brenda shouted. Gally was the one who remembered that they needed something to inject the serum and ran back to get it. 

Meanwhile, Thomas and Minho both tried to keep Newt from getting away and attacking them. They lay on the ground, Minho holding an arm around Newt’s throat. Thomas tried to still Newt’s arms.

“Newt! I’m here! It’s okay! Listen to me!” Thomas tried.  
But Newt didn’t listen at all. He tossed his arms and feet around over and over again, trying to get out of the boy’s grip. Thomas and Minho had trouble keeping him in place.

“Brenda? Gally? Any time now!” Thomas shouted at somewhere behind him.

“Got it!” Brenda shouted as she ran towards the three boys. “Keep him from moving!”  
Gally joined the others, sitting over Newt’s feet. The three of them kept him as still as possible.

Newt let out a scream again. It was like nothing of himself was left inside him.

“Newt, please!” Thomas whispered. “We’ll save you! You’ll be back with us! You’ll be here, with me!”  
He didn’t hear him. He kept tossing around. The others exchanged quick looks. Everyone knew that Thomas was in love with Newt. And how much Newt loved Thomas. Everyone, but themselves. If Newt died now, without having told Thomas…

“You HAVE to hold still!” Brenda shouted at Newt, hoping he would do so. No losing time anymore.  
Thomas strengthened his grip on Newt’s wrists and pulled his arms close to his body. With the help of Gally Newt was caged enough for Brenda to take action.

She pulled Newt’s jacket out of the way to have access to his vein. Almost his whole arm was covered in blue and black. Brenda didn’t hesitate and thrust the shot into Newt’s arm. His scream wavered through the building.

No one dared to move, dared to look away. They were like frozen, eyes fixed on Newt.

It only took a few seconds until all of the serum was injected into Newt’s blood. His screams and grunts subsided and all of their attention was on him now. His eyes were closed his breathing getting slower and deeper, almost even. 

Only now they could see the exhaustion clearly showing on his features. He looked drained and pale, scratches all over his arm where he obviously tried anything to get the illness out of his body. Dark bags under his eyes showed how much he needed sleep. His arms got limp, losing every power. Only Thomas, who was still holding his wrists, kept them from falling to the ground.

“It works! Look!” Gally suddenly shouted and pointed to Newt’s arm. The unnatural colors were slowly turning back to normal. The cure was making its way through his body.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, his voice shaking. Newt’s body was calm, features softened, his breathing slow and even. The veins had turned back to normal. They loosened their grip on their friend. He lay motionless on the ground, his head in Minho’s lap.

“Newt! Can you hear me?” Thomas asked. “Please! Wake up!”

Slowly Newt blinked. His eyelids heavy, but his thoughts clear again. As he opened his eyes fully they had his natural brown color and his view wasn’t clouded anymore. He had the control back over his body. He was alive.

“Newt!” Thomas breathed, relieved, like a ton of sorrow and pain and fear was lifted off of his shoulders. He could feel the pulse on Newt’s wrists again, he was still holding. His heart had started beating again.

“Tommy?” Newt whispered, voice raspy like he had been crying for hours. Maybe he had, on the inside. Thomas was the only person he could see at that moment. And that was the only thing that mattered.

There was no stopping him. Thomas threw himself on Newt pulling him close. He has slung his arms around the other boy, pressing him close to his chest. He couldn’t keep his tears and sobs back anymore. He had never been so relieved.

It took Newt some seconds to understand what was happening but as soon as his brain caught on, he let a relieved sob escape his mouth and hugged Thomas back.

“You’re back!” Thomas whispered, tears running down his face. He still couldn’t believe it. It was a close shot. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened if his friends arrived a minute later. 

Newt didn’t seem like he’d let Thomas go anytime soon. He clung to him like his life depended on it. And it really, truly did. Without him, he might be dead.

“Thank you!” He whispered.

Suddenly they felt arms wrapping around them. Minho, Brenda and Gally joined in their hug.

“It’s so good to have you back!” 

“I don’t want to imagine what we’d done without you!”

One after the other let go of Newt but Thomas didn’t want to. He had to make sure that this wasn’t just a dream.

“Is this really happening?” He asked. 

“It is. Newt’s alive!” Brenda said. “Just look at him. He’s okay!”

Thomas loosened the grip on Newt, pulling back a little. His arms fell on Newt’s sides. He left them. As they finally looked at each other they could see the tears that had been falling nonstop. But slowly a smile crept up Thomas’ face.

He lost himself in Newt’s eyes. Shimmering with tears, having that warm glow back that made Thomas feel safe, no matter what. And now there was pure happiness in them.

It suddenly hit Thomas like a truck. All the emotions, feelings and hopes he had bottled up until now made its way back to the front of his mind. He was in love. He almost lost this boy and he wouldn’t let that happen again. He wouldn’t be able to live on without him.

Without hesitating, not caring about anything that happened around them, Thomas leaned forwards, finally kissing Newt.

Newt, not expecting anything like that, was shocked at first. How could he… why… He figured it didn’t matter. After a second Newt already kissed back. With his hands, he held onto Thomas’ shoulders and Thomas just pulled Newt closer, lips moving in sync.

Eventually, they slowed the kiss down. Eyes still closed they parted, still leaning close to each other.

Brenda had her hands clasped over her mouth to not cry or sob because of pure joy and Gally and Minho just grinned like mad. Finally.

Newt was the first one to open his eyes again. He smiled brightly as Thomas looked at him again. He chuckled lightly.

But their happiness got interrupted by another explosion close to where they sat. It destroyed part of the outside walls of the building they were in. Shaken by the intense explosion they clung to one another, hoping the building wouldn’t crumble right away.

“We have to get out of here!” Gally shouted and was on his feet as the first of them. “This thing won’t stand for long!”


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to get out of that city!” Brenda said worried as he helped Thomas getting Newt to stand on his own two feet. “The others are waiting!”

“I can’t!”

“What?!” Four head shot around to look at Thomas as if he lost his mind.

“Why?!”

“The cure. You heard Teresa yourself.”

“How can you still trust her?” Newt asked.

“I don’t. But if it’s true I can’t just leave. I have to try.”

“They just want you.They want revenge. You have no idea what they will do to you! They're going to kill you! ” Minho shouted at him.

“Please, come back with us!” Brenda begged.

“I can't. I don’t expect you to come with me. Just go. Get to safety.”

“I won’t leave you alone again!”

“Newt…”

“Shut it! I will go with you! I know I won’t be able to change your mind in coming with us. So I am coming with you!”

“I’ll come, too.” Gally suddenly said, standing next to Newt. 

Brenda and Minho exchanged a look and nodded at Thomas. “You’re not alone.”

Thomas knew he couldn’t stop them. And he was happy that he was not alone. He nodded at them. “Thank you.”

“We’ll always be with you!” Newt said, laying a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. He smiled.

“We need a plan!” Gally said. “We can’t just run in there and not knowing what we’re doing.”

“That’s what we usually do.” Minho mumbled.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. 

“The building is collapsing!” Brenda shouted in horror.

“Run!” Gally screamed.

They ran, stumbling over the uneven ground and their own feet, trying not to get hit by the falling building. Thomas held Newt’s hand, pulling him with him. Newt wasn’t as fast as before. His body would need time to heal completely again.

“Which way?” Minho shouted as he reached the end of the hall they’ve been in. The exit was blocked. There was no way out.

“We have to get out!” Brenda shouted as she looked back. A huge rock was exploding on the ground just some meters behind Newt.

“That way!” Thomas shouted, pulling Newt to the left.

“We’ll just get deeper inside!” Gally called after him.

“That’s the only way!”

Not missing another second the other three followed. They arrived in a seemingly endless corridor. Glass on their right, a crumbling building on their left. Not hesitating Minho threw himself against the glass. Already weakened by the constant explosions and vibrations the glass easily gave way and Minho stumbled outside.

“Come on!”

One after the other slipped through the gap. Only then did they notice that they already were outside, right in the way of the collapsing building. They sprinted across the next three streets before they dared to look around again. The skyscraper had toppled over and lay crashed into pieces all over the streets. 

The five friends stood there, breathing heavily and trying to organize their thoughts again.

“What now?”

“Look” Newt suddenly said. “We’re here!” He pointed across the street to WICKED’s main control tower. 

“But if we want to get the cure we have to hurry!” Gally said. “Those guys won’t stop for anything.”

The people who had been living outside of the city were making their way towards the biggest skyscraper. To get WICKED to fall, to crumble by those they were fighting against.  
Running as fast as possible Thomas was the first to finally reach the entrance and stumbled towards the stairs.

“Thomas!” Brenda shouted as they tried not to lose him and Newt. The boy still got pulled after Thomas who didn’t think about letting Newt’s hand go any time soon. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“What is your plan?” Minho asked running close behind them.

“I have some sort of idea!” Thomas answered.

“Oh god.” Gally panted, trying to keep up with them.

Newt just concentrated on the steps beneath to not stumble over his still weak feet. His mind was racing and his heart felt like it had never beaten as fast.

After what felt like an eternity they reached one of the upper floors. Panting heavily they leaned against a wall, trying to catch their breaths again.

“At least… in the maze… we had no stairs…” Minho panted. Thomas couldn’t help but grin.

“Now, where are we?” Newt asked, looking around.

“The medical department. It’s where Teresa experimented. We have to find her.”

Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing through the corridor. Alarmed they first looked at each other and stumbled away to find a place to hide.

-

Hidden in a little dark hallway they peeped around the corner and through broken walls to get a look at the person. Dressed in white, high heels and stiff hair, her face tired and worn out. Ava Paige.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor, waiting for something or someone. Neither of them dared to breathe too loud or even speak. They needed Teresa, not her.

Then it suddenly occurred to Thomas that this is what they needed to do. Following her, trying to get at least part of her trust. They both needed something the other had. He got up.

“What are you doing?!” Newt whispered. He tried to keep his voice quiet, for Ava not to hear him. The constant explosions from outside helped hiding it.

“I have to pretend like I’m on her side. At least for now. She has to believe that I lost everything.”

“Thomas…” Brenda tried to stop him but he had already walked away. Scared and partly shocked his friends watched from where they were still crouched on the floor.

Thomas pulled his gun and directed it towards the director of WICKED. 

“Tell me…” He started. She turned towards him, not having seen him coming. “…is it true? Could I have saved him? Newt?”

Newt’s eyes widened. He grabbed the wall next to him for support and looked around but his friends had the same clueless expression. He was here. He was alive. Why should Thomas say something like that?

Just by thinking about losing Newt tears started to form in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His body felt empty all of a sudden. It was like every emotion was gone and only sadness had stayed. 

Newt saw part of Thomas’ face. Tears. Sadness. Loneliness. He wanted to do nothing else but run to him, take him in his arms and tell him that he was all right. That everything would be fine.

Ava looked devastated. She believed him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have come. Her thoughts went through every detail that she could have missed but she was too tired and exhausted. Too scared.

“Oh, Thomas.” She said. “If we’d known earlier, none of this would have had to happen. Come. We’ll save what there is left to save.”

Minho suddenly understood what Thomas had planned all along. No one should know about them. And Ava believed it. She thought Thomas came on his own. They could help him if necessary.

“I’ll come with you… if you leave my friends in peace. Forever.”

“I promise. Now…”

Suddenly a gunshot exploded through the silence around them. Ava stopped right in her move and gasped. Pain flooded her body. Before she could even look down to see with her own eyes what she already knew her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. As her head hit the tiled floor she was already dead.

Thomas had stumbled backward, not believing his eyes or ears. As the woman in front of him sank to the ground a man appeared behind her in the empty corridor, gun pointed at him. Janson.

“I didn’t think you’d come back.” He said, coming nearer. “And now, that your beloved friend is dead, what keeps you here?” Thomas’ heart felt like it fell apart with every word Janson said. Newt. At least he believed him.

“You could have run away, following your friends out of the city. But you decided to come here.”

“I didn’t choose to be the cure everyone was looking for!”

Now Janson stood only mere meters in front of Thomas. Both of them had their weapons pointed at the other.

Behind the next corner sat Gally, gun ready in case he needed to step in. The atmosphere around them was tense. No one knew what would happen next, but everyone prepared for anything.

“Now, where were we? Can we go? Teresa won’t wait for long. Time is running out.”

Janson suddenly looked somehow rushed. He waved the gun in front of Thomas’ face, urging him to start moving.

“Turn around. Go! I won’t shoot you. We still need you. Alive. Otherwise, you’d already be dead, believe me.” Janson smirked. Thomas could only do what he said if he wanted his plan to work. He turned around and moved forward, Jason one step behind.

Holding their breath the others looked at them, following every move with their eyes. They couldn’t let them out of their sight.

As Thomas and Janson passed their hiding place they all shuffled backward and pressed themselves against the wall to not be seen. Newt’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any second, but his eyes never left Thomas.

Suddenly Janson moved his hand that wasn’t holding the gun down to his pocket and retrieved something. Small, thin, reflecting the light of the explosions outside. He lifted his hand and too late Newt recognized it as a syringe. He moved his hand as if he could do something and wanted to shout Thomas’ name as another shot disturbed the silence they’ve been in.

Brenda pulled him back into the dark of the corner behind them. Hidden from everyone else’s view he saw what happened. Minho had taken Gally’s gun and shot at Janson. Gally had tried to stop his friend but ended up misguiding the bullet so it shattered the window next the Thomas. Janson and Thomas turned around shocked as to see what happened. The syringe fell out of Janson’s hand and shattered into hundreds of tiny glass shards.

“You…” Janson hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. No one dared to move. From his position he could only see Gally and Minho. Brenda and Newt were safely hidden in the dark.

Thomas used his distraction and tried to get his gun out of his hand. But Janson noticed last second and moved around hitting Thomas temple with the back of his gun. He stumbled back, holding on to the wall next to the broken window, trying everything to not black out.

Gally and Minho jumped up as on signal and ran to help their friend. Dodging Janson’s first attack, Minho moved past him to get to Thomas but the man wouldn’t let that happen. He grabbed on Minho’s shirt so that he fell on the ground.  
Gally flung a fist to his face but Janson easily stopped it. Minho, still on the ground, kicked his foot up and Janson’s gun out of his hand. It slid across the floor, out of reach for any of them.

Minho got up again to attack another time. Distracted by the two of them Janson didn’t notice that Thomas had already got back to full consciousness. Picking up his own gun he pointed it at Janson.

“Janson…” He muttered through gritted teeth. “Leave them!”

All three of them stopped their movements. “Leave us in peace! I was going with you, but now…”  
He looked at Gally who understood immediately. He lifted his arms to wrap around Janson’s neck, strangling him. He tried to escape but Gally was stronger than he thought. A few seconds passed and he got unconscious in Gally’s arms. He laid him unceremoniously on the ground. All three stood around him, looking down.

“Can we please shoot him?” Minho asks.

“No. We’re going to Teresa. We’ve lost enough time.”

Thomas turned away from the man and walked down the corridor, Gally and Minho followed him. Brenda and Newt followed, too. Hidden in the dark of the next corridor. Who knew who else was waiting in that building, trying to harm them? They could still step in.

Walking further Thomas' head cleared again. After the fight and all that’s been going on around him it was hard to concentrate. Having to pretend that Newt died almost broke his heart. But now they could finally get going. With Teresa’s help it would be easy to prepare a serum and once they were safe they could make more and heal everyone.

Turning another corner they had finally reached their destination. They could see Teresa in one of the labs. No good place to hide. Walls made out of glass everywhere. But now they’ve come that far. They wouldn’t turn around.

Newt and Brenda had sneaked after them, keeping their eyes on everything that could have been a danger for their friends. They crouched down on the floor as Thomas, Gally and Minho entered the lab. Teresa turned around surprised, not having believed he’d actually come back. 

Newt tried to concentrate on their conversation but all of a sudden his mind became blurry again. Dizzy, he leaned his head against the wall behind him. Teresa’s first serum didn’t   
help as good as he hoped it would. All of the stress and fear kept lowering its effects. Brenda didn’t notice the state of her friend. 

Thomas didn’t trust Teresa enough to tell her the truth. So he stuck to the story he had already told.

“Are you completely sure that this works? Could I have saved Newt?”

“Oh Thomas” She whispered. “I am so, so sorry! I didn’t know this would happen so fast! I…”  
She stopped at Minho’s urgent look. Now was not the time. They had to hurry.

“Okay, yes. I’ve made tests with your blood. It just doesn’t stop the virus. It kills it. Your blood is the solution to all of our problems.”

“Don’t waste any more time then.” Gally interrupted.

Thomas sat down and Teresa came into action. She took some blood and was right off to prepare the serum. Gally, Minho, Tomas and Brenda followed every single movement.

Newt’s breathing got faster again. He tried to fight back to not turn back into this horrible creature. But his body and mind were weak.

“I have to see what she’s doing. If she’s doing it right.” Brenda turned around to Newt. In the darkness she couldn’t see his slowly blackening eyes. “You should probably stay here. She doesn’t know you’re alive. Will you be okay?”

“I’m okay” Newt managed with as much belief in his voice as possible. “Just go.”

Brenda smiled at him before getting up and walking towards the others. Nodding slightly at Thomas’ worried glance she then turned to Teresa to watch her actions.

Newt just sat in the dark, fighting against the virus as much as possible. He had to stay focused. He needed something to keep his mind occupied. His eyes drifted around the room where the others were standing, watching intensely what Teresa managed to do. Newt couldn’t wrap his head around how she could make a cure out of blood. Thomas’ blood to be more specific. And this was what stuck to Newt’s mind. Thomas.   
He focused on the boy, sitting as the only one of them, eyes clear but hands shaking. 

All of their attention was occupied by what was going on in front of them. So no one except Newt heard the footsteps slowly creeping closer. At first, he couldn’t react but as a shadow appeared from one side of the corridor Newt finally had the control over his mind back. Keeping as quiet as possible he watched. Observed. Friend or enemy? He could make out the form of the shadow. A gun. Enemy, definitely. 

Just as Newt was about to stand up to do something the person appeared in his view. Janson. Gun held in strong but slightly shaking hands, a wound on his forehead and very, very angry, determined to kill. Before Newt could do anything Janson stepped into the lab, taking all of the others by surprise.

Teresa had just finished one injection of the perfect cure as they heard footsteps. They turned around immediately, only to be met by Janson’s furious face. Two guns were pointed at them.

“Game’s over, people!” He said, smiling to himself. It almost seemed like he was mad.   
Gally hadn’t had time to pick up his weapon again and no one of the others had any gun near them. How could they’ve been so foolish, thinking that they were safe now? 

“I will kill every single one of you and then I’ll take that cure and leave.” Janson explained, slowly like he was trying to get little kids to understand a math problem. “And no one will stop me.”

Newt got up on shaking feet, holding himself upright on the wall next to him. He had to do something. Anything. Stumbling forward without any plan he reached the corridor.

“Don’t look like that, Thomas. Be happy. You’re going to see your little friend again. Just after I’ve put a bullet through your head.”

All attention was on Janson so no one noticed how Newt slowly crept up on him. He steadied himself on the door. Janson just stood mere meters in front of him, not noticing anything. He needed a plan. Or something heavy to knock him out with.

Brenda saw a movement in the corner of her eyes. She looked there, only moving her eyes and saw some blonde hair sticking out behind Janson. Newt. He’d save them.

The only thing that could be used as a weapon near Newt turned out to be a stool. Picking it up as quiet as possible Newt prepared himself for his attack.

Teresa’s attention was suddenly drawn to a movement behind Janson. She spun her head around, eyes wide.

Everyone noticed her reaction. Janson, alarmed by it, turned around just as Newt swung the stood. It hit him right in the face, probably breaking his jaw and nose. Shocked, the others stumbled back, as their enemy hit the ground for good, both guns sliding away from him.

Newt underestimated the force behind that blow. His weak hands couldn’t hold onto the stool anymore so it slipped out of his hands and flew across the room, right into a cabinet with various medicines. It shattered to the ground.

“Newt!” Thomas shouted surprised.

“Oh, thank god, you saved us!”

“I shouldn’t have put my guns away…” Gally mumbled to himself, still not processing how that could happen to him.

“He won’t get up that easily anymore” Minho said, looking at Janson.

Newt smiled slightly before his legs gave in and he fell to the ground. Almost completely unconscious he could hear the shocked screams of his friends, rushing to him.  
“Newt! What is happening? Can you hear me?” He heard Thomas right above him. He just couldn’t see him anymore. His vision was blurry and the only thing he could make out were silhouettes and colors mixed with edgy movements.

He wanted to say something, to shout. To tell them that he was right here, that he didn’t want to go again. But he couldn’t.

“Oh my god!” Brenda gasped. She had pulled Newt’s jacket out of the way for him to breathe more easily. His veins had turned blue and black again. The virus was right back. Under normal circumstances this would have never happened. 

“We need the serum, Teresa! Now!” Thomas cried. He held close to Newt, his head laying against Thomas’ arm, eyes already closed.

The girl hurried to the table where she’d just finished the cure and came back with an injection. She kneeled next to Newt. Why was he here? Didn’t they say he died?

“Hurry!” Gally shouted behind her.

She wasted no more time, took Newt’s arm and injected the serum into his blood. It worked right away. The friends could see how the cure made its way through Newt’s veins, eliminating every part of the virus. 

It was like life found its way back to Newt a second time. Embracing him, for having him back. The dizziness went away and his thoughts cleared. He could feel everything around him.

“Newt! Please, look at me? Are you all right?” Thomas asked, his voice laced with worry.   
Newt finally opened his eyes, seeing everyone around him. 

“I’m fine.” He croaked out, smiling again.

“Oh thank god!” Thomas' voice broke as he lifted Newt up again and embracing him.

Everywhere around them gasps and relieved voices echoed through the lab.

“Never leave me again!” Thomas whispered close to Newt’s ear. “Never ever leave me! I couldn’t live without you!”

“I’ll stay with you. Forever. Promise.” Newt whispered back. He still couldn’t believe that he survived a second time.

“How...how are you alive?” Teresa suddenly asked.

“He never died.” Minho explained. “It was just to make you believe he did.”

“And if we wouldn’t have done that, all of us might be dead now.” Brenda said, still smiling brightly at Newt.

“Yeah, well, if we want to continue living we should go. Now!” Gally suddenly shouted from the window. “Our so-called friends are attacking the building!”

Like on cue the whole skyscraper started shaking. They’d fired a bomb into the lower part of WICKED’s main control tower.

“We have to get out of here!” Minho shouted pulling Newt and Thomas on their feet.

“Go! Run!” Brenda shouted, running past them into the corridor. They all hurried to follow her. Gally as the last of them, making sure no one followed them. Janson still lay motionless on the ground.

They left the medical apartment and rushed towards the next staircase as another explosion destabilized the building.

“Which way?” Minho shouted, looking at the stairs in front of them. But smoke and heat radiating from underneath them already answered that question. The whole lower part of the building must’ve been in flames. 

“We’re closer to the top. The others can pick us up from there!” Thomas said and already sprinted towards the stairs that led to the top of the skyscraper, closely followed by Newt and Minho and the others.

“Jorge!” Brenda shouted in the walkie-talkie she’d carried with her the whole time. She’d almost forgotten about it.

“Brenda? Thank god! Where are you?” Wavered Jorge’s voice from the device.

“You have to come here and get us! Top of WICKED’s tower. It’s about to crumble!”

“Oh my… Okay, we’ll be there! Don’t…” 

Then the connection cut off.

-

Jorge stood on the edge of the building they were currently on, cursing his walkie-talkie. The skyscraper was one of the last few that was still intact. He immediately turned around and rushed back into the plane.

“Vince! We have to get them! Now! WICKED’s tower!”

Shock and worry painted all over Vince’s face. He looked at his friend.

“You do know that this…” He pointed across the city. “…is WICKED’s tower?”

Jorge’s eyes widened with fear. The whole tower was burning, flames licked on both the outside and inside and it seemed to just be a burning nothing like everywhere around it. The only difference was that his dear Brenda and all of the others were in there.

“We have to hurry! Now! We’ll get them! They rely on us!”

-

Fire lurking close underneath their feet, the heat of the flames and the stinging smoke made it hard for them to keep going. Together with their exhaustion it made breathing more painful and their feet heavier with every step they took. But at the same time it pushed them further. There was no way they’d stop now.

“Just one floor left!” Teresa shouted from behind them. She knew the building like the back of her hand and she also knew that if they’d have any chance it would be on the roof. But if help wasn’t there exactly when they reached the top then there was no way they’d survive this. 

The heat around them became suffocating, taking their breath away. Thomas reached the last door that kept them from escaping. He put his hand on the handle but pulled back right away. It was burning hot. Pulling his sleeve over his hand he finally opened the door.

The six of them stumbled outside, only to be greeted by even more flames and a dark night sky. They could look over the whole city. Every building now was destroyed or burning to the ground.

They looked around shocked and afraid, trying to find a certain plane somewhere in the sky. But it wasn't there.

“Where are they?” Gally shouted.

“They have to be here somewhere!” Brenda shouted back. “They would never just leave!”

Another explosion made them stumble back. The whole building started shaking and Newt clung to Thomas. He had just survived, he didn’t want to die again. He didn’t want Thomas to die. They’d just survived everything together. And this was how it should end?

Thomas held Newt close to him, not letting him go, not wanting to let go. They’ve come that far and now it should end like that? For all of them.

He could see Teresa slumping down to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Minho who had run to the edge of the skyscraper, hoping he could see the plane or the others could see him. Gally who had thrown his guns to the ground. They had saved his own life and the lives of many others so many times but now they were completely useless. Brenda who shouted at her walkie-talkie, trying to get it to work again, trying to reach Jorge or anyone else. Telling them where they were. 

It felt like all of this was happening many times slower than it should be. The flames around them got higher and the heat was almost killing them.

Thomas slowly caressed through Newt’s hair. They had slung their arms around each other, breathing in the other, savoring every last detail, everything that was important to them. They just stood there in the middle of the roof, letting everything happen around them. 

They say fire exposes one’s priorities. And they were each other’s priority. Nothing else mattered in what they thought were the last minutes of their lives. 

Even with the crackling of the fire around them everything had become silent. Brenda had stopped shouting and all the others just stood still, not moving, almost not even breathing.

A deep cracking sound let them spin around to see where it came from. The skyscraper right next to them gave in and sunk to the ground, falling apart on the way down. Parts of it flew around and some of them hit their building, making it even more unstable. 

Suddenly a roaring above their heads made them look upwards. Their rescue, their way out. They could see the plane hovering right above them. The others really came.  
All of them jumped up, screaming with joy and relief. Thomas pulled Newt even closer before letting go to run and join Minho at the edge of the roof. Newt followed, a huge grin on his face.

“Need a ride?” Frypan sat at the back of the plane, holding himself on one of the walls to not fall out.

“Thank god, you’re here!” Brenda shouted.

“You’d think we’d just leave you?” Jorge grinned, standing next to Frypan. “Vince! We need to get closer!” He shouted at the man navigating the plane.

“One after the other. Then we can make sure you don’t fall out again.” Jorge instructed.

“Brenda, go!” Gally said. Without hesitating she took a start, jumping off the edge and landing safely in Jorge’s arms.

“Now it’s my turn!” Minho said, going back a few steps and followed Brenda. Frypan pulled him inside the plane by his hand.

He immediately turned around to help his friends. He just saw Gally jumping. As he put his feet on the plane he stumbled backward, his gear being too heavy. Minho reached out, not hesitating a second and pulled him back in.

“Thanks, Minho!” He exhaled, as he stood safely beside him again.

“Now Newt!” Brenda shouted.

Newt pressed Thomas’ hand one time, looking him in the eyes. His look said one thing. “Don’t you dare leave me!” 

“Promise” Thomas whispered. 

Newt stepped back and took a start. Flying through the air he could feel how the radiating heat became less powerful. Reaching the plane he got pulled inside by Jorge right away.

Suddenly the building started crumbling even more. With horror in his eyes Newt looked back at Thomas as the skyscraper sunk a few meters.

“Vince! We need to get closer!” Frypan shouted. “The building is about to break down!”

“I’m trying!” He shouted back. The other kids who sat inside the plane watched with horror as their heroes tried to get their friends to safety. 

Vince let the plane sink a few more meters, just out of reach from the flames.

“You need to jump now! We can’t get any closer!” Gally shouted at Thomas and Teresa.

Thomas turned around, looking at the girl. “We have to run together!”

“Go!” She shouted at him. Thomas nodded at her and concentrated on jumping. He went a few steps back and ran to the edge, Teresa following one step behind.

Just as he took his last step and pushed off the roof, the building crumbled once more and their feet dropped into nothing. 

The others screamed in shock. Newt didn’t hesitate and threw himself on the floor, reaching his hand out to catch Thomas’ from falling. Minho reacted just as quick and held his hand out to catch Teresa.

Thomas lifted his hands and held onto Newt last second. Gally held Newt’s feet so that he wouldn’t get pulled out of the plane by Thomas.   
Hanging at the edge he pulled himself up with his free hand. The others were right there to help.

Teresa just got pulled inside completely by Jorge as Thomas lifted his foot up and pushed himself inside the plane. Minho took his other hand and together they hauled him into safety. 

Breathing heavily he rolled on the floor, away from the end of the plane. The others exhaled relieved, holding on the walls of the plane.

“Go, get out of here!” Jorge shouted at Vince. He shut the exit of the plane and took off. The noise of the collapsing buildings all around them was cut off and only their heavy breathing and the plane’s engine could be heard.

Newt just crawled over to Thomas and laid himself on top of him, closing his arms around him. Holding each other and breathing in sync, they slowly calmed down.

“Kept my promise.” Thomas whispered. Newt grinned, laughing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince navigated the plane over the city, seeing the destruction underneath them. It had been close this time. Very close. But now they could finally escape. No one was left to chase after them.

They flew through the whole night until the sun started rising in the east. High up in the air the landscape rushed in different colors and shapes past them.

Most of the others had fallen asleep due to complete exhaustion. The few seats that weren’t taken were used by Brenda, Minho and Teresa. Gally sat on the floor, head leaning against Brenda’s thighs. Newt and Thomas lay just as they were, fast asleep on the ground. Jorge had found some blankets and draped over the kids. The ground was cold and hard but they probably didn’t even feel it.

“We’re here!” Vince suddenly said. The ones that were awake turned their heads towards him. Jorge got up and stood next to Vince to finally see the Safe Haven. He was joined by some of the immunes who were rescued from WICKED in the previous night.

The sun just rose over the cold blue waves and illuminated the whole scenery in a golden light. Green grass, white sand, turquoise sea. Quite a few self-built houses and tents spread across the beach and people stood and sat around fireplaces. As they heard the plane they looked up and began cheering.

Woken by the intense discussions and squeals of happiness Thomas and Newt opened their eyes as the last of them. They managed to get off the floor and joined the others.

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked, an arm slung around Newt’s waist.

“We’re finally safe!” Brenda explained, close to tears. “Look!”

She pointed out of the window and only then did the two of them notice the pure beauty of the seaside beneath them.   
Newt gasped, holding a hand over his mouth. All around them people started hugging and crying out of joy. They survived. All of them. They finally made it.

Vince let the plane sink to land somewhere close to the beach without destroying anything they built up. As soon as he opened the exit the kids stormed outside. On the white sand they were already greeted with cheers by all the others. Friends and families were reunited, hugging, crying and laughing. 

Newt and Thomas left the plane last. Breathing in the fresh air they could finally let go of all the built-up tension and worries. Thomas reached down to take Newt’s hand in his. They would need time to fully heal and calm their minds down again but everything was going to be fine. They finally had each other without anything to worry about. They had saved their friends and so many others. Future was going to be bright for them.

Aris, Harriet and Sonya were the first to come up to Minho to welcome him back. The others stood around them and explained in a rush what had happened. As Brenda pointed behind her to Thomas and Newt coming to join them, all heads turned around.

“Fucking finally!” Harriet exclaimed before running to them to give them both a hug. She was closely followed by her friends. 

Reunited the friends showed them around the Safe Haven. The name was really fitting. But it was more. It was like paradise. Perfect scenery, soft sand, fresh plants, bright colors all around them and cool water. With the sea right in front of their nose it seemed like world’s end. They could watch the waves carry their laughter and joy into eternity. 

That evening they sat all together around one of the fireplaces. It seemed so similar and at the same time so different from all the other nights. They’d been on the run for too long. This was the first night they could really look forward to their life.

Thomas and Newt sat close to each other, laughing at a story that was told. Brenda and Frypan had explained how they saved the immunes from WICKED and said something about priceless faces. 

“That was a wild ride!” 

“Looking back I could do it again!” Frypan laughed. “Without the danger of course!” He quickly added as he felt the uneasy looks on him.

“Talking about wild ride…” Gally started. “Which one of you had the glorious idea of jumping out of that window?” He asked, looking at Thomas, Newt and Minho.

“Do you really have to ask?” Minho grinned.

“Thomas…” Gally guessed.

“Ey! That was the only way!” Thomas defended himself grinning. “You should thank me!”

“Wait? I don’t get it!” Aris interrupted. “What happened? Tell me!”  
Around him some people who had listened agreed with him right away.

“Okay, okay, listen…” Gally started. With a grin in his voice he started to tell everything he’s seen. Everyone else listened closely, not wanting to miss a word.

“In the end they swam in that pool, surrounded by security guards.” Gally said.

“Until one of the guards turned around and shot all the others!” Newt interrupted. “That looked awesome!”

“So we not only have to thank Thomas but also Gally for saving our asses.”

Around them laughter erupted. Now, all that happened the past day was told like a story that happened a long time ago. It felt good to be able to laugh about all of it.

“But we also have to thank Brenda” Minho said, turning all the attention to him.

“Why?” She asked.

“I’d say she would have been a fantastic runner.” Minho explained to the people around him. “She outran me and Gally with ease. Luckily. Without her speed we wouldn’t have reached Thomas and Newt in time.” 

“That scene looked really bad!” Gally commented.

“You don’t say!” Thomas said sarcastically. 

“But thank you! All three of you!” Newt mumbled, still feeling somewhat guilty about what had happened. “I’m sorry for… I don’t even know what I did.”  
He looked at his friends.

“It’s okay.” Thomas said, taking his hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the back of Newt’s hand. “You had no idea what you were doing.”

“But still…”

“It’s over now.” Brenda smiled a bit. “We’re all safe now.” 

“No one will turn into one of those bad looking creatures anymore.” Frypan said. “What? They look horrible! Have you seen one close?”

A discussion started right away of who had been the closest to a crank. Stories were told that no one had ever heard of.

“Wait!” Newt suddenly said. “We also have to thank Teresa!”

All heads turned towards the mentioned girl. She was sitting on the sand and listened to all of the conversations going on around her. As Newt said her name she looked up. She hadn’t wanted to look at him and Thomas. She accepted them being happy together, of course she did. They deserved it. But Thomas still was an important part of her life, too.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“Without you making the cure I’d be dead now. Or a heap of ash. But that’s about the same. So, thank you!”

Teresa smiled. That was at least one thing she’d done well. Next to all the bad she’d caused of course. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head but she left it to think about later.  
“You’re welcome.” She simply answered.

“To lighten the mood a bit….” Gally started. He couldn’t have his friends sitting around like they were at a funeral. They survived for god’s sake. And he still had something to embarrass two certain people. “…do you guys want to know what happened after we got to Thomas and Newt?”

Cheers around him made Gally grin. He looked at Thomas and Newt. Both of them looked back alarmed. Gally just laughed, shooting them a look that said “Deal with it!”  
Thomas shook his head internally. That guy hadn’t changed at all.

“So, as soon as we had Newt back everyone was beyond happy, of course. But Thomas was the best of us. At first, he didn’t want to let go and then…”

“You want us to help you?” Thomas shouted across the fireplace and interrupted his friend. What Gally did, they could do, too. 

Before Gally could even give an answer, Thomas pulled Newt close and connected their lips again. Cheering and clapping erupted all around them. It just encouraged them to continue. Newt slid his hands into Thomas’ hair and Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist.

“Okay, okay, I believe you!” Gally laughed. His story was gone but at least they finally got it. Even back in the maze, he thought they were together.

Thomas couldn’t hold back his grin anymore and they broke the kiss. With a lot of laughing their night continued. They were awake long until the next morning and could see the sun rise over the sea a second time.

Soon after that everyone looked for their tents and hammocks. During the day only a few people were awake, preparing food and doing every day’s chores. 

Teresa was one of them. She had thought during the whole night and only gotten some hours of sleep. She had made friends with a few of the people there. They were nice to her and didn’t question her past. With their help she found the medical tent and got to work right away.

Thomas and the others slept during the whole day and the next night. The rest was well-deserved for all of them. Their weakened bodies could relax and get their strength back. Their wounds could heal. And their minds could calm down.

In the early morning of the third day Thomas woke as the first of them. He was about to get up as he felt a body next to him. Newt was cuddled up against his side, stirring as Thomas was about to sit up.  
He finally opened his eyes looking up at Thomas. “Good morning.” He whispered.

“How did you sleep?”

“Never slept better. Knowing that we made it.”

“Yeah, me too. And I finally have you by my side.”

As an answer Newt lifted his head and put a quick kiss on Thomas’ lips.

“Let’s go and see where the others are, okay?”

Together they left their tent and went down the beach. Small waves moved over their bare feet as they walked hand in hand to find some of their friends. It was still early in the morning so not many people were up.

“Thomas? Newt?” A voice asked close to them. It was Teresa.

“Yeah?” They turned around.

“How are you two feeling?”

“Great! It’s never been better.”

“I’m happy to hear that. But…if it’s okay…” She looked at Newt. “Can I talk to Thomas for a minute?”

Thomas and Newt exchanged a look but Newt nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Newt stayed at the edge of the sea, keeping his feet in the cool water and watched the waves sparkling in the distance.

Teresa and Thomas went some feet away.

“Thomas…” She started. “You know we’ve been a couple before all this. You forgot about us but I never did. But please don’t get me wrong. I’m not trying to get you away from Newt. Believe me, I am so unbelievably happy for you two. You deserve the world together. You saved all of us. And I also know what I did wrong and I know that things changed. So I can’t stay.”

Thomas looked at her. He had no idea what she was trying to tell him.

“You decided to be on the good side. I am sorry that I didn’t see what the actual right thing to do was. So I want to try and do something against my mistakes. I have made enough of the cure to heal many people. And that’s what I’m going to do. I’ll leave today. I found two people who want to come with me.”

“I think that’s a very good idea. I’m happy you chose our side in the end.”

“Me, too. If I’d known earlier… But I just wanted to help.”

“I understand. All of that is in the past now. And you are even trying to make up for it.”

“I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted to get it off of my chest. Please, watch over Newt.”

Both of them turned towards the boy, still standing in the waves.

“I know nothing can happen here. But you two need each other and everyone relies on you two. You are the ones who keep them strong, no matter what. And you will keep each other going, whatever happens in the future.”

“Thank you, Teresa.”

“I better get going now. Oh, and I left some portions of the cure in the medical tent in case anything happens. But Newt and Brenda are definitely safe.”

“Then let’s hope we’ll never need it.”

Thomas turned to her to give her a quick hug. 

“Take care. Good luck.” He said as she moved away, turning back one more time.

“You two are the cutest!” She half-whispered. Thomas just laughed and watched her disappear behind one of the tents.

He turned around to go back to Newt. Together they looked out on the sea.

“She’s leaving.” He told Newt.

The boy turned his head to him. “Why?”

“She wants to go out there and heal as many people as possible. She has made more of the cure.”

Newt turned around quickly. “Oh, I wanted to wish her good luck.” He said as he couldn’t spot her anywhere on the beach.

“And she told me to look after you.”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t really know. But she accepts us.”

Newt didn’t answer. He just smiled, looking at the ground. The thought of Thomas and him being together made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. 

This time it was Newt who took action. He turned around to face Thomas. Slowly he linked his hands behind Thomas’ neck and pulled him closer. Thomas put his hands around Newt’s waist. They just stood like that, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Newt whispered just before he put his lips on Thomas’ again. Their kiss was gentle and caring, free of any worries and full of love.

As Brenda left her tent that day she could spot two figures on the beach, arms wrapped around each other and kissing passionately. She knew right away who that was. If she’d been nearer she could have heard Thomas whisper “I love you, too.” in between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my end for Maze Runner: The Death Cure. Those people deserved so much better! Hope you enjoyed and I could ease your minds.


End file.
